


Nightmare

by sinnabee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusing, Drabble, Genocide Route, Judgement, a bit spooky, but also not really, discombobulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabee/pseuds/sinnabee
Summary: A nightmare is the same as a dream; we just don't like the ending. But dreams usually end after you wake up.





	

Everything is golden.

  
Your eyes open slowly, haltingly, and you are forced to squint at the bright, warm light that seems to permeate the very air.

  
Hard against your back is a cool, stone floor, and you flatten your palm against it, slowly bleeding heat until the tile no longer tingles against your skin.

  
For some reason unknown to you, you’re on your back and staring up into the arches of some vast hall. The ceiling is vaulted and everything is in shades of gold and yellow and yellow-white, and for a moment you wonder if you are at the gates of heaven.

  
You sit up carefully, still taking in everything around you.

  
Massive pillars suspend the beautiful golden arches, and sunlight streams through the stain glass on the windows, casting anything that isn't painted yellow in cheerful blues and reds and greens.

  
You hear the wind blowing beyond the windows, smell fresh cut grass and crisp, clear air. It feels like this place is alive. An energy thrums through the very air, and it energizes you.

  
You’re standing now, even though you don't quite recall getting all the way up. You spin in a slow circle, breathing deeply, your eyes drinking it all in, afraid to miss a scrap of the beauty you’ve been presented with.

  
Everything is golden, and beautiful.

  
You come full circle, and once again face the length of the grand hall.

  
Everything comes to a halt:

  
Time appears to stop. Blood freezes in you veins. You are filled with dread, and intense horror.

  
“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

  
A wide grin, a flash of blue, everything is golden

  
everyth **I** ng is golden

  
eve rY thing i **S** g o ld en.

  
Ev 0xfff erythIng **C** is golDen &;

  
eve/ **R** ytHi n: g is g Old **E**?[v **A** lue] N

  
eVE ~//? r yth **M** (ask)… inG is 01001100

  
**R E D**

  
\---

  
_please not again_

_  
you shouldn't have come back_

_  
I didn't want to_

_  
I’m sorry_

_  
how many times_

_  
stop_

_  
please_

_  
no_

_  
yes_

_  
again_

_  
..._

_  
one left_

_  
=)_

  
\---

  
You wake up in your bed, sweaty and for some reason terrified.

  
You don’t remember your dream. You never do.

  
You look over to see your roommate beside you, looking concerned.

  
They know you have nightmares, and they're used to it by now. For the most part, you’ve been told you’re pretty quiet.

  
“Was I screaming?” You murmur. Your throats doesn't feel sore.

  
They shake their head.

  
“No...but for a moment, you look like you were awake. You even said something!”

  
“What’d I say?”

  
“One left.”

  
Your eyes roll into the back of your head. You hear screaming. Laughter.

  
Everything goes black.

  
**=)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble. A little random, but a good exercise all the same.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> =)


End file.
